


Day of Bloody Revelation

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Dismemberment, Gen, Horror, Originally Posted on deviantART, Revenge killing, Song: Equivalent by Jeff Hardy, Songfic, Transformation, Vomiting, but halfway-ish in, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Mike Df finally comes face-to-face with the murderers of his family, with a pair of Mythlandians stuck in the crossfire.Inspiration was from the Creepypasta of Rbuk made in the Geosheas lost episodes wiki (It's updated, but the inspiration was from the old version of the story there :/)
Kudos: 1





	Day of Bloody Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



"M-mom. D-dad. Josiah."

Mike stuttered, staring blankly at the black screen, the screen that previously hosted live the brutal slaughter of his parents and his little brother just moments ago. He fell into a dreamless slumber afterward. When he awoke the next morning, he thought of his once-alive family and wept from there, all alone. 

Days passed, the look of dried grief permanently drawn on his face. The upbeat look he once carried around with him never resurfaced again as his mood worsened. Even more so when the news of the incident flashed on the TV hanging stationary in the lunchroom one of those days.

'Nobody knows of what happened, who did it, and why. Our knowledge is from the night this gruesome killing had occurred. If there are any family members of these deceased three, we hand you our deepest condolences.'

Next month scheduled the return of all the students from the enhancement training center. Normally, Mike would've been running to squeeze the life out of the four that came back, but because of that night, he was just numb.

Instead, they came rushing to him.

"Hey, mosshead!" William exclaimed, ruffling his hair. No reaction, yet he returned the favor, of which he laughed. 

"It felt like forever since we've seen those baby blue eyes of yours." Isaac sighed, patting him on the back. Kevin came up next, pulling him into a hug that he unconsciously responded to with a small smile that fell. "We missed you, man." He said.

Enrico came last, running his hand through his darker-than-usual hair that was originally envy green, bearing an anxious expression. "H-hey."

"Hey."

The band was back together, sort of.

It took one of them a few moments within the time they got back to their dorm to notice he didn't have that enthusiastic facade with him like before. Though, they were considerate enough to let it wait for a bit before William spoke up after the others left.

"Yo, Greenie."

Mike was slumped over his closed laptop, responding only with a small 'mmh'.

"You look kinda bummed. Something happen while we were out?"

"My parents, and Josiah." His voice was flat and low.

"Oh." The realization hit him hard but he didn't show it. "Oh. That sorta thing. I heard it was a closed casket funeral a week after it happened. Sorry for your um, loss."

"It's alright. I'll be going back to my old home around May after they clean it up."

"Y-yeah, yeah." The brunette mumbled solemnly. He went over to pat the grieving man's back, while unbeknownst to him, strands of his lime hair turned blue.

* * *

** Five years later, present time **

Mike Df & Ezain sat together in their home, chatting with Felicity and her friends from their webcam one night.

"Wait, you can do whaaat?" The greenster drew out in amazement.

"Yep, I can shoot glow-sticks from my paws! It's a neat power If I say so myself." Felicity confirmed as she aimed one paw towards Miguel, who was twirling his staff and shot a few sticks, pelting him. One of them hitting home on his snout.

"Gah! Hey!" He scolded, rubbing his painted nose.

"Hehe, sorry. Just showing this guy my powers."

Her gaze turned back to the guffawing pair from the other side. "He's not even upset, just surprised. Also, I have someone else you wanna meet-"

The screen cut to static right there. Both Mike and Ezain looked in utter confusion.

"Aw damn, what?" He scoffed, patting the side of their laptop a few times. It cleared up, revealing only Felicity. Only thing is, she stared into the screen, looking furious, her eyes about to pop out of her sockets. Ezain drew back sharply with a 'yeesh' while Mike only raised an eyebrow, about to let loose a witty quip, when the words died in his throat once he looked slightly to the right.

Sitting beside her was a pale-skinned man in a black turtleneck with a relaxed grin. Mike did a double-take and froze upon darting his eyes towards the figure a third time. Its face was smooth, like the skin of an infant, his glasses round, and the hat he wore was an inch longer.

_The guy that ripped into his dead father's chest and tore off his jaw_

The screen cut to black for a few moments, before it came back on to show Miguel. He had an inhumanly wide smile that traveled halfway past his cheeks and had bloodshot eyes. The sight caught both men off guard, especially the brunette, who jolted back, almost tipping the couch over.

Although Mike was equally shocked, he kept his eyes glued directly to the pup's, even as the couch settled down, rocking him. What broke his composure and made his eyes widen was the blood starting to seep from his bulging eyes.

"What's going on with you...?" He trailed off when someone else came into view. His narrowed eyes become almost as wide as Miguel's. It was a man in a tuxedo, wearing a mask, and had scarlet eyes who gripped his shoulders. 

_The man that gouged out his mother's eyes and split her skull in two_

He stared into the camera from the other side, his eyes drifting from the terrified brunette to him before slightly jolting. Like he recognized him.

_You..._

It cut out again for a minute after the canine's head jerked to the side, sounds of rustling and struggling blared loudly before it cut on again, showing Yana. She had her trademark smile as a third man with soulless eyes, dregs, and polka-dotted skin in a rather tattered outfit and sun-kissed dress shoes sat up on her back, pulling on her two pigtails. Her smile held even as blood flowed down her head from the man slowly peeling off her scalp.

The gory display barely even phased Mike anymore, his focus was more on the one in black. He's seen those eyes from somewhere, but where? 

_He looked him in the eyes as he pulverized his father_

It cut out just as her scalp was fully peeled off. As more seconds pass, Ezain bent over the couch and let loose his lunch while Mike kept his gaze towards the black screen. It cut back on to Athena, who had the exact same devilish grin as Miguel, as well as another man seated behind her. Grey lines ran through his alabaster head, throbbing dully, wearing a dark grey mask that covered his eyes that have seemingly mutated greatly, a long-sleeved shirt caked in viscera with striped sleeves, and black gloves.

The sharp teeth made the greenette tremble in place. 

_The same set of teeth that burrowed into his brother's head_

The pale mutant placed both hands on either side of Athena's head and began to squeeze. Her wide smile steadily turned crooked, contorting into one of pain as her glasses started bending. Her eyes brimmed with tears as her grin stayed, even when the lens had cracked and sprayed glass all over her face.

Her regular tears were quickly replaced with bloody tears before the screen turned to static.

Ezain had finally found the courage to uncover his eyes and direct his gaze to the greenette beside him, who seemed almost as unhinged.

Shakily, he murmured, "Y-you alright, Mikey?"

He does not respond, but instead, keeps his faintly glowing blue pupils to the screen, unmoving. "Mikey?"

The static died down just as he was about to say his name a third time, revealing all four animals, with widened grins and bulging eyeballs. Miguel's face was covered in blood from the crying, Felicity with her eyes pastel and bloodshot, Yana with a bloody bald spot from where her hair used to be, and Athena with glass stuck in her skin through her feathers. All of them pointed at the screen past the duo. 

"Where are you all pointing to- oh my God!" Ezain screamed when he looked up behind him to see a man wearing a silver ninja mask and a tuxedo. The outburst seemingly snapped the greenster out of his trance and turned to take a look himself, only to see nothing.

"Whoa!"

The brunette's alarmed shout brought his attention back to the webcam. What he saw made his blood run cold. Yana, Miguel, and Athena were no longer there beside Felicity, and with her, all four men. The bloody one held her horn, another on her left wing, two others on the right.

At that moment, time seemed to cease flow as Mike took in the sight about to turn gruesome by the hands of the four men. It was them, it all made sense now. Sure they looked different, but they retained the same features he saw five years ago.

The same four men, no,  _**murderers** _ that ripped his family to shreds at that time. The faded memory of his mother's face getting ripped off, his father's jaw torn off and his face mashed in, and Josiah... These Mythlandian's reminded him too much of what happened to his family.

**_No more_ **

"M-Mikey?"

The rainbow kitten began to cry blood as the men tightened their hold on her wings and horn. "Help...us-"

Her weak words died in her throat as she saw a blur of blue and green fly through the screen of her laptop and felt the ironclad grip on her disappear almost immediately. She whipped around in her chair and gasped.

In the midst of her living room, the human that was moments away from witnessing her death was now standing tall, surrounded by the four strangers that stared in silent shock. Blue aura consumed him like flames around a matchstick, electricity brimming around him, his lime hair now sapphire blue. He turned around halfway, his whitened eyes upon her pink ones.

_Walk in my shoes,_

_The feelings are blue, the primitive key is bigger than me._

_My shadow follows an evil ego,_

_Ashamed and afraid of what I don't know_

"Who-who is that?" Miguel whispered as he and the rest huddle up around Felicity.

"I don't know." She replied shakily.

"Go," Mike said, his soft voice echoing throughout the house. 

The feline nodded and hopped off her chair, running towards her room with the rest following closely behind.

Strappo, seeing his prey was getting away, lunged past the supercharged being like he wasn't there, brandishing a bloody cleaver with a roar. However, he didn't get far as he was suddenly frozen in midair. The cause of such was the man holding the back of his shirt in his fist.

The half-mutant growled and swung the cleaver at him. The supercharged bluenette spun around and released his hold on the fabric before the weapon got anywhere close to him, sending him flying towards one of his comrades that got up, crashing into him.

_It could've been me, rewriting history,_

_It could've been me, avoiding injury,_

The other man in black, Lontano, slipped out his spiked bat from behind him and dashed forward, aiming a swing at his head. Mike ran at him and launched his foot forward, hitting home in between his legs, and followed up with a few haymakers on his face before slamming his outstretched hand flat into the disoriented man's chest, blowing him full force into the wall, creating a wide dent.

_It should've been me, inviting revelry_

_Not everyone is meant, to be equivalent_

After that, he spun around and threw a palm strike at Sguardo rushing at him, causing him to stumble back, clutching his head, giving him a chance to advance. His right fist crackled with lightning as he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

_I say every time that is not on my mind,_

_I have no reason to doubt the words out of my mouth._

_I have symptoms of swerve and the ultimate_

_curves and the ultimate curves are the reason I swore._

He reared back his charged fist and whispered one thing, " For mom ." 

He drove it directly through the man's chest, coming out bloody through his back. Sguardo let out a scream of agony, he tried to get the superhuman to release him, but to no avail. He brought him down and drew his blood-soaked arm from the hole and raised it in the air.

The faint man didn't get but a split-second to see his hand come down upon him before his head was split cleanly in two with a wet thud. Blood spewed everywhere, coating Mike, the pink walls, the photos, and some of the men as the body dropped to the floor. 

" **RAAAAGH**!!!"

Mr. Crawford roared in fury. Having regained his inhumane grimace, he sent forth multiple red sharp tentacles that came in thick ropes from underneath his sleeves, his gloves, and from the top of his hat-less head towards the one that killed his leader. The bluenette zipped, dodging the thrusts of each one of them while grabbing a few and sending electricity coursing throughout the pale man's body.

_When I write when I drink when I nauseously think about hurting_

_Myself, it's what I do for my soul and for reason that lie you_

_Will know everytime my skin wouldn't crawl for no reason at all._

_Snake my brain, remove the insane_

_Ashamed and afraid of who I become_

He kept it up, his body starting to smolder as he twitched, trying to recoil the thick red threads. He let go, letting him drop to the floor, and came over, towering over him. Crawford shared his stoic gaze with more ferocity through his shaken shades. 

" For dad ."

He brought his raised foot down upon the monster's skull, feeling it cave after the sound of a crunch filled his ears. He stomped a few more times to ensure the job was done before turning to Strappo, who held the whimpering pup by his ears, a serrated knife held at his neck. He made the mistake of peaking around the corner to watch the action.

"H-help! Please!" Miguel sobbed, trying to pull away from the blade pushing against his throat.

Mike's glare deepened as he took a step forward, muttering something under his breath, prompting the savage to flick his wrist to slit the chihuahua's neck and spill his blood when it suddenly felt numb. Confused, he looked to the puppy scurrying down the hallway into the embrace of the yeti and then down to the bloody stump where his hand once was and howled in terror. 

_It could've been me, rewriting history_

_It could've been me, avoiding injury_

_It should've been us, haunted by demons,_

_Not everyone is meant, to be equivalent_

The dismembered limb was held by the bluenette standing in front of him. He jumped back and lunged at him with his other hand that held the knife, shouting a distorted battle cry. He threw his knife hand forward, inches away from the glowing eyes. But it was stopped centimeters from penetration.

His mutated eyes dart from the electric hand crushing his and the knife to the face of the man whose brother he killed without mercy. With a grunt, he sent his fist crashing through his arm, messily tearing it off at the elbow and shoved him back.

_Not everyone is meant, to be equivalent_

Strappo flat out screamed, both his arms severed and spurting viscera. His last sight on earth was Mike staking the knife into his forehead. The savage twitched violently before going limp and falling to the ground with a plop.

Rapid footsteps alert him to the last man in black. He turned and stood, waiting for the perfect moment that he'd swing the weapon at him. It came with Lontano swinging the weapon towards his face. Mike sidestepped and mashed his glowing fist into his masked mouth, sending him sliding across the floor, stopping a few meters from the puddle of blood that belonged to the late Sguardo.

He shakily propped himself on his elbows and watched in horror as the bluenette advanced with his own weapon dragging across the pastel carpet.

_Walk in my shoes,_

_the feelings are blue, the primitive key is bigger than me._

He stopped in front of the man who tried to edge away. He tsked and rammed the front of the spiked bat into his leg, shattering the bone within and did the same to the other, strangled groans leaving Lontano's covered mouth.

His grip on the bat handle was bone-white as he seethed out two words, " For **Josiah** ."

He raised and brought the weapon down upon the man's head. The sickening crack after filled the entire house, making the three animals watching cringe as Yana was busy losing her lunch.

He yanked it back, bringing a clump of hair, brain matter, and blood with it, and swung again. As he bashed in the killer's head, memories of his parent's death flashed in his mind.

_Melody's eyes were ripped from her skull_

Again.

_Mr. Crawford's hand plunged his sharp claws into his father's chest against his pleas_

Again. Felicity watched in stunned silence at the brutality of the greenette that was just then goofy and nice.

_His mother's face ripped off and her skull stepped in_

Again. More blood sprinkled on the walls.

_His father's jaw torn out and his skull caved in_

The sound of his animalistic grunts overtook the blood pounding in his ears.

_Josiah's tongue cut off_

Screaming. He wasn't sure if it was his or one of the four's.

_His head munched on by Strappo_

The wet crunching already turned into soft squelching from the skull and face of Lontano reduced to red mush.

_His arms split in half_

The bat broke into splinters. He got down on his knees and smashed his fists into the remains of the man's head.

_His skull caved in from the same bat used on his father_

Tears ran down his face as he rained down blow after blow upon the mass of brain matter and bone, shouting ferally. His gory onslaught gradually lost its ferocity as his blue hair faded back to green up to where he was just weakly smearing his bloody fists into the mush that was unknowingly Enrico's.

When he stopped, his heavy breathing lessened into shuddering. Tears dripped down his bloodied face onto the corpse as he broke down. His frame wracked with sobs as his red-soaked arms hung limply around him. His broken sobs turning into wails.

It was finally over. He finally purged the world of the bastards that took away his family and ended the mental strain he kept hidden for so long.

Felicity stepped forward hesitantly, avoiding the twitching corpse with its face smashed in, edging closer to the weeping man. She stood close to the side, looking up at him timidly.

"Th-th-thank you for s-saving us." She stammered.

Mike's sobbing died down as he wearily turned his gaze towards her, sniffling quietly. Wiping away a tear with a bloodied hand, he reached over and ran his other hand, whose palm was somehow clean, over her head with a quivering smile.

"You're-you're welcome."

Despite the hand petting her being bloody, she leaned into the touch, purring softly. 

Ezain watched the whole thing unfold in the span of ten minutes, frozen like a statue. What did he just witness right? One moment, he was mere moments away from a gory bloodbath of the four Mythlandians, the other, Mike's hair turned blue, and he barreled right through the screen, knocking all of the masked men away from the rainbow kitten. From there, all four of them are brutally massacred & killed. 

"Uh, Mike, buddy?"

The greenette perked up from scratching behind Miguel's ears and looked back towards the appalled brunette on the other side and waved.

"Oh, hey man." He greeted crisply like he hadn't just cut down four men in a rage "Ah, listen. We're gonna need a bit of help with cleaning up. I left an extra phase badge in your pocket by the way."

He wordlessly tucked a hand into his pocket, feeling around for a cap. His fingers brush around it and drag it out of his pocket. Sighing, he placed the badge on his forehead and huffed through his nostrils just as he saw on the laptop, Mike on the floor with both Felicity and Miguel on his chest, lapping at his face.

"I'll uh, get the trash bags."


End file.
